Chance Changes All
by katcuori
Summary: A chance is all it takes for something huge to happen. But is is for the best or for the worse?
1. College

Rachel was racing to her next class. The five foot five, red headed female cursed her art history professor every step of the way for taking extra time on the lecture. Now she was going to be late for her environmental issues class, which was on the other side of the campus, and they had their final today. Her sharp green eyes glared as she saw a massive group of people starting to crowd the walkway. Taking a sharp right she went off the beaten path between the two dorm buildings. It was a very tight space but she was able to barely squeeze through, but just as she reached the end something fell in the path right behind her with a loud 'Thwump!'. Turning around her eyes widened as she let out an ear piercing scream drawing the masses attention. Laying where she was once walking was now a man, a cut up, bleeding, dead man. Her eyes darted up to the top of the building to see a tall figure standing in the sun light; with a gleam off the weapon in his hand. When she blinked the tall figure was gone.

The rest was like a blur; Rachel was sitting in a chair that was provided for her. The police officers requested that she sit there because that they needed her later. Someone brought her coffee and she remembered calling Professor Eric to tell him why she wasn't at class today. Luckily for Rachel he was the most understanding professors and told her she could make it up after the weekend. After some time of sitting a male officer finally approached her, squatting in front of her.

"Ms. Farther, could you please tell us what exactly happened from your view." Sighing Rachel held her coffee in front of her as she looked down at it, as the officer stood up taking out a note pad.

"I was taking a short cut through there around the crowd. I was late for class and just as I stumbled out I heard a whoosh and a thump. When I turned around there was that …dead man on the ground. I screamed in shock. I looked up to see where he had come from and I saw something. A man I think, bout 5' 11", and he had a sword, katana; I think. That's it."

The officer wrote everything down as Rachel was speaking. Once he was done he put the note pad away then put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Is there anyone we can call to come and pick you up?" Rachel just shook her head and stood up grabbing her back pack.

"I can walk home, I need to. Am I free to go?" The officer dropped his hand and nodded, he watched her as she left the campus.

Rachel reached her apartment that was a block from the campus and trudged up the stairs not being able to get her mind off the body. Who was that man and why on earth was he killed on a college campus. Unlocking the front door it suddenly flew and she was attacked with a hug so sight she should hardly breath. Automatically she know it was her best friend and roommate Tyler. He was a half a foot taller than her, with black hair, brown eyes, a bright green t-shirt that said "Live, Laugh, and F-Off.", and his skinny jeans on. It actually looked good on him since he looked more feminine than masculine.

"Oh my God Rach, honey, I heard what happened. Are you okay? I didn't touch you did it?" Came a frothy, fluffy male voice from her attacker. Rachel gave a slight gasp at the lack of oxygen. Rachel should have expected her gay roommate to hear about every little thing on campus. Tyler seemed to have eyes and ears everywhere.

"I'd do better with air, Ty." She wheezed out emphasizing her point. The skinny male released her but still kept his hands on her shoulders, looking at her with genuine concern in his brown eyes. Once Rachel regained her breath he asked her again.

"Are you okay?" Rachel waved it off throwing her backpack in the corner and was heading to the kitchen.

"I'm fine Ty. It was just a big shock that's all. I spoke to the police and they'll catch the asshole that did that." Rachel reached into the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of rum pouring herself a glass. Tyler shook his head and gave a short laugh.

"You were always one tough cookie, hun. I can't understand how you can look at the chaos in the world and tell it to fuck off like that. Hey pour me a mojito, I feel like getting buzzed tonight."

Rachel laughed and grabbed the bottle after pulling her hair up into a pony tail.

"Practice is all I can say, my dear. With our pasts I believe can get though anything." She held out the drink to her friend who took it happily. Then she picked up her own glass and headed out to the living room sitting on the couch with her feet tucked under with her skirt hiding her feet. While Tyler was picking out the movie for the night, normally Rachel would object to one of his girly flicks but she just didn't care today. But when Tyler turned around he held the first of the Indiana Jones movies. She loved her friend for this, he knew what she needed to be cheered up and relax. For the rest of the night they we talking, enjoying the world of action and adventure, and ending up getting rather intoxicated

The next morning the sun shone through the heavy blinds casting its brightness on the body that was tangled within the sheets. A slight moan escaped from the mass as it started to move. Rachel slowly sat up as she held her head with another groan. Stumbling out of bed she bumped into the dresser then finally made her way to the door. Her head pounding at every little sight and sound produced.

"I should know…. better than to let Ty mix drinks"

Making it to the kitchen she went to the coffee pot turning it on before grabbing the Advil. As she waited for the medicine to take effect her head was on the counter, wincing as there was a loud crash from the room down the hall, and knew that Tyler was up. About five minutes later he finally emerged, looking like he just got into a fight with a hair dryer. A 'Umph' Came from him as he passed her towards the Advil. All she did was grunt back to him before lifting her head.

"I fucking blame you for our condition." She groaned as she got up and poured him and herself a cup of the black liquid. She held it out to him and he took it quickly before heading to the mail slot where the mail had just slid through. He picked up the stack and sat at the counter with Rachel, tossing some of it at the center.

"Bills, campus bills, junk, mine, mine, yours, mine." He flung the envelope at her. Rachel groaned as she picked it up and opened it. There were a few minutes of silence as they were reading the mail when Rachel's eyes grew wide and faded into delight.

"Yes!"

She jumped up and raced to her room, it seemed as though her headache had vanished as she slid to her lap top on her desk. Tyler soon followed her and stood in the door way watching her for a moment typing away quickly.

"Mind filling me in at how you are suddenly cured?"

"Do you remember the application I sent in to the NYC Summer School of Performing Arts? Well that was the acceptance letter; I made it in to their dance program."She stopped and turned around with a very serious face. The two stared at each other for a moment or two. A huge smile broke out He ran over quickly and almost knocked over the rolling chair that she was sitting in.

"Oh my God honey!!! This is wonderful! Someone finally sees your talent and wants you to shine!"

"It's only summer school for the performing arts, dear. But I do have some bad news." Rachel's face fell as Tyler pulled back slightly with a concerned look on his face.

"The letter clearly stated, and I quote, "Dear Ms. Farther and Mr. Marker, We are pleased to inform you that we have received your application and wish to say that we would be pleased to have you both." Her smile returned and was bigger than ever. The skinny male started to jump around squealing in delight. Rachel just sat back and laughed at her best friend.

"Okay my male teeny bopper. We need to start getting things together. Cause we have to leave here by the end of this term."

"We're gonna transfer to New York City?" Tyler squeaked out in excitement.

"We're gonna transfer to New York City."


	2. NewYork

It was three months after the incident and it was far away from Rachel's mind. Both Tyler and she were able to find in apartment in such a short time. The school of house them, but they wouldn't have been roommates. They really didn't want to room with anyone else, or start over like that. So the school agreed to let them live in one of the apartments just three blocks from the campus. Rachel was done with her classes for the day and was waiting on Tyler to return. He said that he had a surprise for her and she couldn't skip out tonight. The last time Tyler had a surprise for her she took he to a gay/ lesbian bar.

Now sitting at her computer, Rachel was surfing the web while she was in her favorite chat room. Though today it seemed as though there was nothing but idiots on, complaining about everything. She sighed with an eye roll as they tried to pull her into their petty arguing. She left them continue not even bothering with the stupidity that it was filled with. What she really wanted to do was tell them to fuck off and leave her the hell alone, when suddenly a private message popped up on the screen from _D-Tech_. She hadn't even noticed that this person was even in the chat room.

_D-Tech: Well this is a trilling conversation. Lol_

_FireRose: No joke, any deeper and we might have to call the UN in. XD_

Continuing to speak with she found that _D-Tech_ was actually rather intelligent and didn't mind her dirty mouth. Apparently he has brothers who tend to, in her opinion, underappreciated him, but he says he's use to it and still gets along better. And one of his older brother happens to also swear like a sailor, she joke about them having a competition. He also got her to talk about her passion, dancing. They talked for what seemed like forever, and in the end exchanged emails. That was when Tyler burst in, all bright in his gay glory.

"Come on honey, we're going out tonight, partying, and getting fucked!" Rachel laughed at her friend and smiled to him.

"Okay, okay, Ty. Let me just get ready." Turning back to the computer she told her new friend that she had to leave.

_D-Tech: Have fun tonight FR._

_FireRose: Thanks D. I'll talk to you later._

Signing off Rachel hurried to get dressed. Knowing Tyler like she did, she would have to be dressed fancy yet sluty. So she pulled out her favorite skin tight red dress, that produced a good amount of cleavage and a slit up her right thy; along with her red strap stilettos and her tiny red purse. Once dressed, she stepped out and heard a whistle coming from her left, and she looked to see Tyler was looking her up and down. He was wearing a purple silk button up shirt and tight black slacks.

"Honey, if I wasn't gay I'd do you." He said smiling which caused her to smile brightly.

"Thanks dear, you look fuckable as well." They both laughed and looped arm, heading out for the night.

For once Rachel was shocked; of course once upon a time this wasn't unusual with Tyler as her best friend. But for once he hadn't taken her to a place that she wouldn't fit in. instead they went to a dance club, with loud music, a banging bar, and hot straight guys. Grant it, Tyler had gone on the dance floor with not so long ago. Rachel thought it would be a good idea to let him do his thing. Not too long after she got out on the floor herself and guys were asking her to dance left and right. Unfortunately, none of them could keep up with her, and she smirked every time they gave up and backed off. It helped that the whole reason she was in New York City was because of her dancing. The way she moved and flowed was like poetry.

It was about an hour before she went off the floor to get a drink. Relaxing by the bar Rachel looked out to the dance floor to find Tyler and see how he was making out, or if he was just making out, but she couldn't find her best friend anywhere in the club. Turning to the bartender Rachel asked if he had seen where the man she came with had gone. The bartender pointed to the back door and told her that he went that way with another man. Slightly worried she thanked the man and made her way to the door. This wasn't like Tyler; normally he would stay where he and Rachel could get to each other if cock block was needed. Opening the door she found it led into a back alley way, which mostly held dumpsters. She closed the door behind her which blocked out the loud music; with it gone she heard a wet gurgling sound from around the corner. It was like someone was gargling something while talking. As silent as she could be she made her way to the noise; only to see a sword being pulled from her best friend's neck. Standing in shock as Tyler's body falls limp to the ground, a pool of warm red liquid started to for around his head, as everything from his spinal cord to the frontal flaps of skin were visible. A dim to shine was on the blood from the florescent light on the wall near her. The tall figure was in the process of cleaning his sword, not yet noticing her yet. That was fine with Rachel, because once the shock wore off it was soon replaced with anger and adrenalin. She picked up a metal pipe that was sitting in the trash, and with a battle cry she charged at the man. He only turned around in time to have the pip come in contact with the side of his head. He ended up falling and rolling back into and up right crouch; blood trickled from the side of his head.

"Get up you mother fucking asshole! Get up so I can kill you!"

But when Rachel blinked the man was right in front of her. His eyes seemed to be glowing in the darkness as his hand clamped around her throat. He lifted her up with only a slight effort to it,. Struggling something fierce as she dropped the pipe, Rachel was able to swing her leg around and kick him right in the groin. This caused the man to drop her almost instantly. Then she took bother her hand making them into one big fist, and struck him on the back of his neck making him fall all the way to the asphalt. Rachel kicked him with her stiletto heals a few times for good measure before she ran over to her best friend. It was obvious he was dead, but she just couldn't believe it. To her this was Tyler the guy who could bounce back from anything, and would do it with grace a style. He was her dance partner, her sexy gay, her long lost brother. She couched down a gently touched his soft, black; blood soaked hair, as if that touch would will him alive.

Suddenly Rachel was almost knocked over by a horrific pain her side and used her left arm for support. Looking down she saw what looked like a throwing star from a ninja movie, embedded in her side. Cussing up a storm from the pain she looked up as a shadow consumed her. The man was in enough like to see that the right side of his face had a long white scar. Towering over her he slowly pulled his katana from its sheath and took ready to strike, she realized that she had no way of getting out of it this time. Rachel gritted her teeth and closed her eyes waiting for that strike. Instead the sound of metal striking metal filled here ears. Opening her eyes she saw a gleaming forked weapon a caught the katana just above her head.

"Now that ain't the way to treat a lady like that." A Brooklyn accent came from under a fedora and a trench coat. It was near imposible to see who it was due to her vision failing from the blood loss. Rachel was trying to remember her first aid courses. Turning back to Tyler she gripped the edge of his shirt, saying a silent apology she started to tare the shirt. Once she had a good many strips she tied some of them together and started to dress her wound, though she was having a very hard time. It seemed like her body wanted to go numb and limp, her eyes were heavy and in need of rest. Somehow this process bad in her brain and she tried to make her body listen, though it didn't seem like it wanted to.

Suddenly there was someone beside her talking, but she couldn't make out what they were saying or who they were. The next thing she knew she felt herself being lifted up off the ground. Finally her body and mind gave way and she fell into the darkness, vaguely wondering if this was it.


	3. WarPath

(A/N: warning this part is a bit cliché. But hey if it works go with it. Also sorry it took me forever to post this; exams take up a lot of time. R&R)

Rachel could feel herself being pulled back to the land of the living. Pain surged though her like electricity that would not end. A groan escaped her lips when she tried to move, her side send more electricity through her. Slowly she cracked open her eyes to the bright light of the room blinking a few times she rolled her head to the side. Everything was a huge blur; all she could see was blue and silver, taking deep breaths to ease the pain and clear her vision. She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them again to have the room come into clear. From where she was laying she could see that it was a mixture or oriental and modern. There were paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling, a tapestry or two on the wall with decorative weapons, and a stereo on a dresser with a CD rack beside it. From her view point Rachel could tell the mattress was on the floor with a homemade frame. Gritting her teeth Rachel held her side and with a grunt she forced herself to sit up. She had to lower her head and take deep breaths to clear it. Once everything stopped spinning she lifted her head and continued to look more thoroughly. Besides what she already described there was a rug on the ground; simple and blue. In the corner was a used incense burner with a pillow near it. Softly Rachel heard the sound of a door quietly creaking open. Her eyes darted over to the door to only see it was closed. Growling slightly she called out to the door.

"Hey! I don't like being toyed with. I had a really bad fucking night last night, which gave me a fucked up dream. So either get your ass in here or there's gonna be hell to pay!" It was a little harsher than she meant, but she really was not in the mood for this. All she wanted to was go home and see Tyler and tell her of her messed up dream. The door slowly opened and a round head poked into the shadows, staying where he was.

"Hey, sorry dudette. It's just my turn to check on you. Um, you should lay down, or else my brothers will blame me for waking you up." Rachel just sat there glaring at the figure; she had enough of this bullshit. A figure in shadows, figures in her dreams, enough was enough.

"I don't give a god fucking damn who blames you for what, all I want is some fucking answers of is that too much of a bullshit thing to ask for!" She shouted at him, feeling the blood rushing to her head; causing the room to spin again. As stubborn as she was to make a point she held herself up and kept her glare on him. She had no clue what actually had the effect, was it the dizziness or her glare, but the figure gave in.

"Okay dudette; let me talk to my bros." With that he disappeared. Letting her head fall Rachel tried to catch her composure once again. Being pissed off was taking its toll on her body, but her brain was working decently enough to remember the events from last night. She covered her mouth as her eyes filled with tears; closing them as if she was trying to stop them from spilling over. Rachel peeked through her tears to see shadows over her.

"Why the fucking hell did you bring me here? And if you could have saved me, why didn't you save Tyler?" Her voice was unusually steady and calm as she waited for the reply.

"We couldn't reach him in time; I do give my deepest apologies."

"Apologies don't fucking bring-!" Rachel stopped her shouting once her head shot up to yell at the person before her. But her wildest dreams could not have prepared her for what stood over her. Green was the first word to process in her head, and then came the word shell. It looked to be about five foot, with battle gear of some type, swords strapped to its back, and a blue mask around its head, with piercing blue eyes. There were three similar creatures standing near him blocking to only exit in the room. Rachel's throat closed up only letting audible squeaks. In which one of the other warring an orange mask with what looked like nunchaku tucked in its belt, giggled. Then someone cleared their throat from behind them causing them to clear a path way right up to a giant rat. This loosened Rachel's vocal cords and causing her to over flow with curses that would make a marine faint in embarrassment. Her adrenalin got kicking into gear again and she went crab-walking backwards until she hit the wall. At the sound of metal lightly clinking she chanced a glance up to see a katana blade on the wall; it's hilt right above her. She grabbed the sword, pointing it at the now approaching large rodent with a worn old robe on, and a walking stick. At her reaction the rat stopped, and the four creatures, now put together in her brain as turtles, pulled out their weapons. But to her surprise the rat held out his arm and signaled for them to put the weapons away. He came closer only to stop out of the blades reach.

"Child, there is-."

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT IN HELL!!!! IT TALKS!!!!!" Rachel was almost in hysterics trying to pinch herself away while keeping the sword up at the rat.

"Hey! Shut yer damn gab trap, ya disrespectful broad!" This came from the one warring the red mask and carrying a three pronged weapon call sai.

"Raphael!" Came sharply from the rodent towards the red masked turtle, then kindly turned back to Rachel. "There is no need to fear us child, we shall not harm you."

Rachel was shaking immensely when she dropped the sword. The rat pushed the weapon aside with his walking stick and then moved to her side, his eyes looked straight down to her side. Rachel could feel warmth there and the metallic sent of blood filling her nose, but dared not to take her eyes from the thing beside her.

"Donatello. Get the medical supplies we have to redress her wounds." Out of the corner of her eye Rachel saw the last of them run out of the room, the one with the wooden stick strapped to its back and wore a purple mask.

"Wh-who the hell are you?" Quietly came from Rachel as she kept her eyes on the rat.

"I am Homato Splinter; my story is long, child, and right now is not the time, we must repair you wounds." With that he nodded to the turtles and the one in the blue mask approached them. "This is one of my sons, Leonardo, will you let him help you back to the bed?" Rachel quietly nodded not seeing any other way out of this situation other than bleeding to death. Unfortunately for the one called Leonardo, his hand had the audacity to graze her ass when he moved to lift her, which earned him a punch to the face. This caught him off guard and he held his jaw while the other two chucked in response.

"Watch the fuck where those things go pal." Rachel warned him before allowing him to try and pick her up again. This time there was no fist flying. Once she was laying back on the bed the rat… Splinter, was sitting by her head. That was when the purple masked turtle, came running back in with a brown doctor's bag. He knelt beside her and looked to her face with seriousness.

"I need to remove your clothing in order to repair." Rachel was about to tell him there's no way in fucking hell that he or any of these guys gets a tit show out of her, but instead she nodded her head knowing that he was being professional about this. Once the barrier of clothing was removed and her upper body exposed to all in the room she heard a whistle come from the one called Raphael.

"Get the fuck outta here you cheep trilled horny asshole!" Rachel barked at him, and Splinter once again said his name sharply ordering him from the room, soon after the one in the orange mask left as well; the reasoning was neither unknown nor cared about at the time.

"This is going to hurt a bit; you popped one of your stitches." The one called Donatello said, just then she felt a pull on the sensitive skin of her wound, causing more curses to flow from her lips, like a rushing river. She started to thrash slightly in which the rat had gently took hold of her shoulders to keep her still and she felt someone holding her legs loosely, she briefly put together that it was Leonardo. Once Donatello was finished Rachel's body sank into the mattress from the exhaustion.

"It's only this bad because you tensed up." Came from the turtle now wiping blood from his hands; in which caused her to shoot him a glare that the grim reaper would cower from.

"Any why the fucking hell wouldn't I be tense. A giant turtle that I hardly know, is sewing me up like a goddamn rag doll, with its bare, what I can fucking guess are hands, that have been fuck knows where. Oh and I have had the worse night of my goddamn life last night, where my best friend god-fucking-damn killed! So please enlighten me how the hell am I supposed to not be tense?" The turtle's eyes changed for slight amusement to hurt as Rachel went on her war path. His eyes lowered with its head as he softly spoke an apology before leaving. Rachel suddenly felt a hand on her forehead causing her eyes to shoot up to the old black eyes above her, surprisingly to her this felt rather calming, and now she could feel the heaviness of sleep hitting her hard.

"Rest child, your anger spent, emotions exposed." The Japanese accent was the last thing she herd before the world slipped away.


	4. Just Acceptance

(A/N: Sorry this too forever, there were some personal things happening in my life. I'll try to do better. R&R please.)

Rachel started to roll over with a groan, but suddenly yelped as pain shot through her from her wound. Pulling her from her sleep everything was a blur causing her to blink until her vision cleared. Looking around to see the same room as before; adding that with her wound proved to her that all of this has not been a series of random dreams induced by the alcohol that was consumed at the bar. Then she looked down to herself seeing that someone or thing had changed her into a pair to sweat pants and a tank top. Rachel prayed to the stars that it wasn't any of those turtles. From what she could tell they were all male, and it was to be assumed they didn't get much action, let alone have seen a woman. Grunting and gritting her teeth as she slowly sat up. Luckily, the room decided to stay still this time; which meant the loss of blood was not too great. Shivering slightly at the cold in the room, Rachel saw a sweater sitting beside the bed and grabbed. She took a deep breath and turned herself around to the edge of the bed. With a lot of effort and a table nearby; she had wobbly made it too her feet and stood for a bit as the pain passed. After location the door Rachel made her way toward it; moving slow but keeping herself up right. Upon reaching the location and opening it she poked her head out to a large circular room that branched off from a hall to a much larger room that, from what could be heard, was a recreational room filled with electronics and such. Impressed and surprised she couldn't help but stop to ogle. Moving slowly around and heading for the stares as she looked around. Apparently she was up on the second floor where there were four rooms. The one she came from was the second one towards the stares. Descending the stares was a bit slower process than normal as she held on the railing. Once at the bottom she paused hearing voices coming from the recreational room, they were more along the lines of shouting in an argument. Quietly Rachel passed through the hall to see the room was filled with old video game station, a skater ramp, a large television with a beat up sofa and comfy chair. Then off to one side was a small kitchen looking to be a mess of a house of males. And on the other side was a sliding metal door cracked open, illuminating candle light.

The four turtles were all by the sofa area, where the orange masked one and the one called Donatello sat on the sofa sharing popcorn, as the ones called Leonardo and Raphael were in a heated argument, right in front of the TV. Either the two sitting were watching the fighters or trying to watch the horror flick that was on the tube. Rachel leaned against the wall crossing her arms under her breast as she listened to the argument, which conveniently was about her.

"You're not listening to me Raph! Do you even get the danger you put our family in by bringing this woman down here?"

"Nah, Leo. I guess I'm too stupid for that! Damn it, of course I realize all that! But what the fucking hell was I suppose to do let her stay up there and bleed to death? That guy was a god fucking damn cop, with ninja training! Now how the fuck does that fit into your equations there buddy. Yeah she's a fucking bitch, but shits hit the fan and we got caught up in."

Rachel figured it was time to intervene, in her normal fashion of course. But the main thing was that she was tired of hearing only half of the story and wanted to know what the hell she was here.

"Hey, dickheads. The bitch's name is Rachel, so use it. Now mind telling me what the fuck is going on?" All of the turtles whipped around to see her standing there with surprised looks plastered on their faces. It was Raphael who soon changed to annoyance and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, the princess decided to join us. How's the royal bitch doing?" Rachel glared at him and flipped him the middle finger on her right hand.

"Fuck off, jerk. All I want is some questions answered; then I'll get outta your lives and won't tell a damn soul of what I've seen."

"I am afraid it is not that simple child." We all looked to see that the rat had emerged from the one room with the sliding metal door. Rachel stopped and looking at Splinter for a moment or two before nodding. Seeing as how the turtle Raphael jumped down her throat the last time she out bursted with cusses at the rat, she decided to try a new approach.

"Look… sir, I've been fucking stabbed, taken to hell knows where, freaked out but four large walking talking turtle and a giant rat. I think it's high time I know what the fucking hell is going on." The rat nodded and motioned for her to follow him into the iron door room. Glancing back she saw the turtles standing there watching them go to the room; all four with similar expressions. The rat stopped just inside of the door, setting it so that once she entered Splinter could close the door behind her. Rachel's first conclusion of the room was correct and that it was illuminated by candles. Around the room was not what she was expecting. There were Japanese tapestries all along the walls, a small coffee table in the center of the room, one pillow behind it, and four in front near the door. Off to the side was a curtain covering an opening the most likely led to sleeping area. Suddenly Rachel felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to see the rat there and he motioned for her to sit on one of the four pillows. In which she did to cross her legs in front of her, facing towards the one pillow which the rat was taking a seat upon. She opened her mouth to start the line of questions but the rat held up his hand.

"I do believe that it will work better if I start from the beginning, our origins, then I shall tell you what we know of your situation." Rachel shifted herself to get more comfortable, she could tell that this was going to take quite a while, but she decided to give patience a try, and nodded for the rat to begin.


	5. Limited Explanation

Sorry everyone, life has gotten in the way. Yeas I know it's been four months, but oh well you all can deal. Back at school and back to my writings. Please R&R. I need to know what you all think. Cratique me! I need to know if i need more practice. Now on to the bitch.

* * *

"Fuck." Was all that came from Rachel's mouth, staring at the rat for a moment or two before shaking her head in disbelief. "You know what you're telling me; sounds like it's from a Sci-Fi movie, too damn strange." Splinter nodded quietly as he sips on his tea. Rachel looked down a fingered the rim of her cup lightly. "Look sir, I'm sorry I was …oh hell I'll put it bluntly, a damn bitch to you and your sons, but I'm not exactly having the best time in my life right now. Which, by the way, I'm grateful for the rescue, but why the fucking hell did that guy try and kill me?" Her eyes locked with the old rat, which he sighed and set down his tea.

"I do believe that Donatello and Leonardo have all the details you are seeking." Suddenly Rachels's stomach broke in causing him to break into a smile. "After you obtain some food, of course; you have been resting for almost a week now child. Surprisingly you seem to heal quicker than most. Michelangelo, I'm sure, will be happy to escort you. He is just outside the door." Suddenly there was a loud thump with a light cursing. Splinter just chucked as Rachel looked slightly confused but mostly amused. The door slid open and in popped the head of the orange masked turtle, his three fingered hand was rubbing the back of his head in slight embarrassment as a large cheesy smile spread across his face.

"Heya dudette, c'mon, we'll get you something to eat."

She looked back to the rat who nodded for her to go with a soft smile paced on his lips. Nodding back to him she stood and followed Michelangelo through the common room and right into the kitchen area. This was where she found Donatello sitting at the table, some sort of binocular goggles were over his eyes, enlarging the hazel eyes like bifocals. In his hand was a battery soldering iron and a mother board in the other. Leonardo was sitting diagonal from the tech turtle with a cup of tea and the newspaper in front of him. Michelangelo pulled out the chair at the head of the table for Rachel and motioned for her to sit. After taking another moment to survey the surroundings before she took the seat.

"How does eggs, bacon, and toast sound to you?" Michelangelo asked causing her to look to his eyes, which happened to be a chocolate brown, reflecting his childlike personality. Quietly she nodded and then looked down at her trembling hands. Everything was happening way too quickly that her brain was having trouble keeping up with it all. They shouldn't have come to New York…. No it was before that, it was when that body fell behind her; when she saw that figure. Now glaring angrily at her hands she whispered something fiercely to herself; causing the other two turtles to look at her with slight confusion.

"Are you okay?" Donatello asked on to receive the watery intensity of Rachel's green eyes. Being on the verge of tears had only angered her more; she never liked to cry, at all. But Tyler….

"Was this all just some damn chance? Or is this fates twisted fucked up sense of humor saying fuck you bitch? Cause I have had enough goddamn bullshit to last me more than this life time." The turtles figured that was her way of asking what the hell was going on; they looked to each other and Leonardo nodded before setting down his tea. Donatello set down his project and removed his goggles with a heavy sigh.

"Okay, starting form the beginning; do you remember several months ago the body that was dumped from the roof at your old college?"

"Fuck yeah! That bullshit isn't hard to forget when it lands right behind you." The look on her face was telling him that he was a fucking moron. Trying to ignore her look he looked to Leonardo, who took up the story telling. Michelangelo set a plate of food in front of Rachel, not that she cared at the moment.

"Well, from what we found out is that the group that did that was not in anyway shape or form aiming for you. Feel free to start eating while we explain." Reluctantly she picked up the fork and began eating as he continued. "In fact we think that they would not have even given you a second glance, but" Rachel knew buts were never good. "You gave a description to the police of who is to be believed the murderer. That means that you are a vital witness to this case and must be eliminated."

Rachel stopped eating with a confused look on her face. "You know what you're telling me sound something outta one of the fuck ninja action films."

"Precisely," Donatello interjected. "Now this clan is new to the area, but not a new clan entirely. They seem to know their stuff, which further has us believing that they are trying to branch out form some other location. Their style, I guess is the best way to put it, differs from that of the Foot Clan's." Choking on her eggs some; Rachel gasped for air. Leonardo was half way out of his chair to help, but she raised her hand to stop him. A moment later she was able to speak again.

"I'm fine. But what the fuck, what the hell is the Foot Clan? A club for podiatrists?" This time it was Leonardo's turn to sigh.

"Do you know the Oroku Saki Foundation?"

"Yeah, they're the biggest company in NYC. They actually funded Ty's and mine scholarships for our performing arts school. Fucking full rides is a sweet ass deal." The three turtles were staring at her in shock and a hint of confusion at this statement.

"Oroku Saki is not only the CEO of that particular foundation, but the way he obtained all that wealth is from his secret ninja organization, the Foot Clan. Mostly by means of illegal activity; und and alias name of the Shredder." Donatello broke the silence first by continuing on. "But like we said; this isn't the Foot Clan's doing."

He had to stop again due to the loud out burst of laughter that was coming from the female. "Shit, that's a good one; you really had me going for a moment. Ninjas in New York, and here I thought Michelangelo was the joker."

"Shut the fuck up. This ain't a joke or some this just to make you laugh, you dumb broad" Came a gruff demanding voice from behind her, causing Rachel to turn around and see Raphael standing in the door way with his arms crossing his chest. Rachel's face fell to seriousness just at the sight of him. Something bout this man, turtle just rubbed her the wrong way.

"You expect me to take this seriously? I mean c'mon there is no such thing as ninja's in the city, exception here, but you guys are on a whole nother level of damn. So happily fuck off." The next thing Rachel knew she was being yanked from the chair and being dragged to her feet. For a moment her vision was blurred, she heard Leonardo shout Raphael's name and a chair crash to the floor, but waved for him to stop when she refocuses to sharp green narrowed eyes incased in a green head. Though, one area on his left cheek was a lighter shade of green, like a scar. Her eyes trailed from there down to the rim of his shell that she could see. The scratches, chips, and gashes were all quite visible up close. His growling voice brought her attention back to his eyes, her own narrowed, mirroring his.

"These damn things were presents from fuckin' Santa. You better start listening and believing what we say, bitch." Rachel's right hook struck Raphael's left jaw, hard enough for him to release her, and give her time to scramble back. Leonardo moved quickly in between them unsure of what was going to happen next.

"Don't ever call me a bitch, fuck tard." With that she sat down with her back to him and continued to eat her food. Hearing a light growl come from behind her and receding curses, aloud her to release a breath know that he was gone.

The rest of the explanation went fairly smooth, which meant Rachel did not have the energy to interrupt with questions, nor did she feel she was in any position to no longer believe them. She finished eating before they finished explaining; which it didn't bode well with her that there were a lot of unsures and don't knows. Leonardo saw her slightly massaging her temples discreetly and suggested that she might feel better after resting for a bit. Agreeing, Rachel followed Leonardo back to the room she had woken in, only to find out that it was his room. Normally she would tell him no way in fucking hell was she going to put him out of his own room, but at the moment she didn't give a goddamn shit. All that was desired was sleep and lots of it. Making sure that after Leonardo left that none of the turtles were nearby before she started to strip, only really to remove the bra and sweatpants; replacing the shirt and left the underwear. That's all she needed to do again was give these guys another cheep trill. The last thing Rachel remembered was pilling the covers up and whispering. "Fuck this shit."


End file.
